


Crash Goes The Heart

by FanFreak611



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mentions of a Car Crash, Missing Scene, s06e15 True Grits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611
Summary: Juliet was on the phone with Shawn when she got hit by a car. Shawn heard everything but he didn't know everything. That combination leaves for one anxious boyfriend.Takes place during True Grits.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, Henry Spencer & Shawn Spencer, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Crash Goes The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that in True Grits, Shawn was on the phone with Juliet when she got hit by Carl's father. Considering that some time probably passed between the actual crash and that scene at the station, I wanted to explore Shawn's thoughts and feelings on the situation. It's kinda short but thus is life. As always, enjoy!

“Hey, Shawn. Great news! We got Carl. Yeah, he’s been a slippery one, but we finally got him. I’ll fill you in as soon as we get-“

Shawn was used to Juliet ending their phone calls abruptly. Whether she was interrupted by a new break in a case or encountered a driver who was going way over the speed limit, she had a habit of hanging up in the middle of a conversation. To be fair, Shawn did the same thing quite often so around 20% of their phone calls ended this way and were either followed by one of them texting or calling back a while later. 

This time though, she hadn’t hung up, though she did stop talking. Shawn’s stomach dropped as he heard the sound of metal crunching and glass breaking. However, the worst sound was Juliet herself, her voice tearing through the phone as she let out a scared yelp. That was the last sound Shawn heard before the call abruptly cut off.

During the entire phone call Shawn had been pacing throughout the psych office, his body unable to keep still- due to both excitement about the case and being able to talk to Juliet- but now that the call was over, he fell heavily into his desk chair, his face uncharastically blank.

From across the office, Gus glanced up from his computer with a questioning look. Sagging further into his chair, Shawn’s eyes moved rapidly around the room as he tried to think through what he just heard. Then, as if sensing his friend’s growing concern, he leapt to his feet again and resumed his wild pacing.

“I think...” He paused, his arms mid gesture and his stomach still doing flip flops. The silence was punctuated by Gus who had resumed his typing, used to multitasking while listening to his friend’s ramblings. “I may be overthinking this...” Gus snorted, which earned him a glare, “but I think Juliet just got hit by a car?”

His head shooting up from his computer, Gus turned to look at Shawn, his eyebrows creasing. “What?”

“I was just on the phone with her right? And then she just stopped talking- which isn’t abnormal for her- but the strange part is that I heard glass breaking and- and- the crunching of metal.” He paused, his memory working to replay that moment. “I heard her yell- well it was actually more of a yelp? A yodel?” He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. After that is when the call ended.” 

Gus was looking more concerned by the minute, his own imagination working to create terrible conclusions but he knew his best friend needed comfort more than worry. “Look, you know how Lassiter loves to listen to those crime podcasts, maybe that was playing. It’s probably nothing but how about this if we don’t hear anything in an hour, let’s go down to the station okay?”

Shawn nodded and went back to his desk. “You’re probably right buddy. I mean, Juliet’s fine- in more ways than one. Besides she’s very strong like a super woman-girl.” He said, sinking back into his chair. 

“Supergirl Shawn. Super woman-girl doesn’t even make sense.” Gus shot back, easily falling back into their normal repertoire. 

“I’ve heard it both ways.” Ignoring the eye roll he got from his best friend, Shawn started fidgeting with the toys on his desk. “Let’s... just keep working on Thane’s case.”

Thirty minutes later and Shawn couldn’t focus. The pit in his stomach just kept gnawing, telling him that something wasn’t right despite his best efforts to ignore it. He just had to wait a half an hour more and then they could go to the station and double-check. 

Jules is fine, he repeated for the hundredth time, she hasn’t called back because she’s most likely processing Carl and probably wants to tell me the good news after everything is wrapped up. 

Throwing the ball he had been playing with for the past few minutes into the air again, he nearly dropped it when the phone rang, the sound splitting through the comfortable silence of the office. Jumping up Shawn didn’t even look at the caller ID before answering it. 

“Yello.”

“Shawn, what have I told you about professional ways to answer the phone?” Henry Spencer’s voice carried its usual grumpy and irritated tone though this time there was an underlying tone of something else that Shawn couldn’t quite place.

“Dad this is my personal number, most clients wouldn’t call this unless they were a stalker or something.”

“I don’t mean just clients- you know what never mind,” Henry replied, choosing to forgo lecturing his son today. “Just get down to the station quickly, okay?” 

“Why? Is there going to be a surprise party congratulating us on our amazing job proving Thane’s innocence?” 

“No Shawn- just listen to me for five seconds okay? There was an accident and Lassiter and Juliet were involved-”

Shawn barely heard the rest as his head shot to look at his best friend. “We have to go.” He whispered-shouted as he practically ran out the door. Gus didn’t question him, choosing instead to just follow, though worry and confusion were written all over his face. 

Five minutes later and he and Gus were barreling down the street towards the station- well going as fast as Gus would let them drive, there were speed limits after all. Henry had assured him that Juliet was fine, it wasn’t a major crash, but Shawn wouldn’t be able to believe it until he was able to see for himself. 

“I’m sorry I said it was probably nothing,” Gus said shortly after Shawn had hung up. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. There wouldn’t have been anything we could have done anyways, my dad said they had just arrived at the station when he called me.” Shawn responded, his voice uncharastically calm though worry was etched across his features.

Gus nodded. “I’m sure Juliet will be okay.” 

“I hope so.” 

The two lapsed into a nervous quiet as they drove the rest of the way to the station. Images of Juliet’s hurt and bleeding body flashing across his mind were no help to Shawn. He was pretty sure that if he didn’t see her soon, he would be spilling his lunch- and snacks- all over the blueberry. 

As they rolled into the station’s parking lot, Shawn fidgeted nervously with his seatbelt, itching to just take off but he stayed still. They didn’t need two car accidents after all. However, the second Gus parked the car, Shawn was out like a flash, racing up the front steps with his best friend not too far behind. He just had to see her, to touch her, to make sure that she wasn’t hurt and know that she was okay. Only then would he be okay himself.


End file.
